Daddy For A Day
by The Onyx Moon
Summary: The reader has to take care of a realistic baby doll for class, and when she gets overloaded with homework and the baby, our favorite super soldier steps in to help. What does seeing him with a baby do to her?


"Absolutely not." Tony's mouth was set in a hard line, with his arms crossed tightly over his chest as he looked at the…robot in your arms. "Real or not, there will be no babies in this tower!"

"But Tony!" You pleaded, "I have to complete this project to pass my class! Believe me, I don't like it any more than you do!" You tried your best to put your hand on your waist sassily to emphasize your point but ended up almost dropping the damn baby. Your less than graceful (but thankfully, successful!) recovery did nothing to help your case.

You couldn't believe you had been able to sail straight through high school without being saddled with the dumb 'parenting' projects for Health Class and Home Ec only to be roped into them in graduate school. Graduate school! All because there had been a slight hiccup with your undergraduate planning. Not anything you could control, really. Your useless academic advisor had somehow missed three damn classes needed to get your degree. Ok, fine whatever. What really pissed you off was that somehow you were still able to get your bachelor's without them. But your graduate program? No. They weren't going to give you your Masters without them.

So here you were, in your final year of grad school, ready to take on the world…holding an electronic baby. And with the look your Uncle Tony was giving the contraption, it was no mystery that he was regretting allowing you to stay with him and the other Avengers while you finished up school - to save on living expenses, of course. It had absolutely nothing to do with the endless supply of eye candy roaming the tower. Oh, no, nothing at all. Especially not one particular super soldier who liked to throw his gorgeous hair up in man buns, and wear tight shirts, and - NO!

"You think I really wanted to be saddled with a middle school health project at this age? Blame my inept university, not me!" You hollered back to him as you made your way toward your room to set down the diaper bag and your purse before laying the doll on the bed. With your hands on your hips, you examined the offending robot. It was just a baby doll, complete with cartoonishly chubby cheeks, a head made out of hard plastic, a soft body, and a functioning voice box. That was an interesting function to find out about. You had been on your way home from class, the doll situated in its provided car seat in the back when it just started screaming and damn near causing you to run off the road.

Pulling the instructions out of the diaper bag, a scowl set upon your lips. "Alright…Sammy. You're stuck with me this week, so let's play nice, yeah? It says here that you can detect the different levels of someone's voice…and me yelling will only make you cry harder. Wonderful."

And, just because the universe has a horrid sense of humor, 'Sammy' chose that very moment to start sobbing.

"Already?! Y/N, don't make me evict you! Especially now that you're a single mom." Tony snickered from your doorway.

"It's going to be a long fucking week."

* * *

"Please stop crying Sammy, I need to finish this paper." You begged the baby doll, bouncing it up and down on your hip after it had finished its bottle. "Go to sleep, Sammy, go to sleep." You hummed softly trying to soothe the damn thing. You were all alone in the tower while everyone was out on missions. You didn't mind, though. At least you didn't have to deal with Clint and Sam making jabs at you about what a 'functional single mother' you are.

"So we're playing house now?" A low voice damn near made you jump out of your skin as you turned to the figure.

"God damn it Bucky, you almost made me drop the baby!" You hissed quietly, trying to be as quiet in your threatening demeanor so as not to rile it up anymore. "I thought everyone was gone for the week!"

"Finished my assignment early." He shrugged. "Is there any particular reason you've got a doll, Doll?" Bucky asked as he leaned against the counter opposite you, his thick arms crossing over his torso. You rolled your eyes at him as he smirked.

"It's for a class." You sighed. "She's mine for 4 more days." You adjusted the doll in your arms, cradling its head as you laid it against your chest and shoulder. A smirk played at Bucky's lips as you began to pat the doll's back in an attempt to burp it. Sure enough, a few moments later, a fuzzy recording of a small burp emitted from the doll and you sighed in immense relief. "Oh thank god. Now she'll sleep."

Bucky watched curiously as you walked to the car seat you had perched on the couch, set the doll in, and pulled the blanket up over it.

"You're taking this awfully seriously." He mused, which earned him a sour look.

"I have to. She's a top of the line model, complete with heat sensors, volume sensors, and pressure sensors. She'll know if I'm actually holding her or just trying to fool her or being too loud. I have to treat her like a real life baby." You went on to explain how you had to bounce it, burp it, feed it, change it, and even comfort it in any way you could. It was quite a realistic experience.

"I have to say Y/N, it's pretty cute to see you doting over her like that." And just like that, a blush spread over your cheeks.

"Thanks, Buck," you murmured, "soak it in while you can! I don't think you'll ever see me do anything like it again!" You huffed as you returned to making the dinner Sammy had interrupted. Bucky's steely eyes tracked you intently.

"Oh? Don't think you'll have kids?" You shrugged as you stirred the pasta sauce, picking up a spoonful and offering him a taste.

"I don't know. I guess I've just never really considered it a possibility. I mean, I'm a Stark. We're not exactly the 'nurturing' type." Bucky hummed around the spoon, now leaning on the counter directly to your side.

"I think you'd make an excellent mother." He said so surely that your heart thumped loudly in your chest. You examined him at this close distance, a smile playing its way to your lips. Bucky had been your best friend since you stepped foot in this tower. He also had you so sexually frustrated from his presence alone that you were often a clumsy goof around him. A small smile crept across your face along with a blush before you turned the stove off and moved over to your laptop on the kitchen table.

"Right now, all I want to be is an excellent student." You joked, attempting to diffuse the tension now so obviously hanging in the air around the two of you. "And that means writing this paper while that little bundle of joy isn't making me want to rip my hair out. What about you? Ever thought of being a dad?"

"All the time, actually. When I was younger, and you know - so was the world - I dreamed of coming home from the war, meeting a nice girl and settling down. I've always wanted a daughter. I'm not sure if it's such a good idea anymore, though."

"Why not?" You all but shouted, immediately catching yourself before you woke the doll. He didn't need to answer you, he simply cocked an eyebrow and wiggled his metal fingers at you. "Well, I think you'd make an excellent father." You admitted with a blush before you plugged yourself into your laptop and began typing away. You heard Bucky's footsteps retreat, then the soft thump of his heavy body flopping on the couch before the TV turned on, the volume so low you questioned if it was even on. Looking up, you couldn't help but bite your lip as you watched Bucky stare intently at the TV, his right hand softly rocking the baby's seat next to him. The sweet and content, but somewhat robotic, gurgles became the background noise to your furious typing.

Oh yeah. He'd definitely make a great dad.

* * *

It had to have been at least 2 hours later when you were jolted back to reality by the loud shriek emitting from the doll. "Oh God!" You all but sobbed, trying to gather the strength to make your way over to the baby.

But then it was over before it even began. Lifting your head from your hands at breakneck speed, your eyes found the baby - being gently rocked in Bucky's arms. Oh my God. If that isn't the hottest thing I've ever seen…

"Buck? What are you doing?" A soft, melodic sound drifted through the air and with a start you realized Bucky was humming. Bringing a finger up to his lips to silence you, he winked at you, looking back down at the doll.

"Comforting her. C'mon now Sammy, Mommy's got a lot of work to do. What do you say we keep it down so she can get it all done and get back to you faster?" His eyes were soft, just like the smile on his lips as he looked down at the intimate doll as if she were real. As if she were his. You swallowed thickly at the sight, lost in the way he regarded this toy with such adoration.

And then, a fucking miracle happened. The shrieks stopped. Followed immediately by those happy gurgles once more. You mouth fell open as you watched Bucky rise from the couch, the doll held close to his broad chest, and make his way over to the diaper bag. Fishing out the bottle, Bucky continued bouncing the doll as he hummed a low tune to it and slowly but surely the doll was lulled to sleep, the telltale sound of the recorded soft snores filling the living room. And when his sweet blue eyes found yours, you knew there would be no finishing your paper tonight.

The chair scraped quietly against the floor as you stood from your seat, snapping your laptop shut. Bucky's eyes only left yours for the brief second it took to return the doll to her carrier, but then their intense gaze was once again locked on you. Without so much as a word, you pressed right up against him, his breath fanning against your face as your lust blown eyes met his.

"Trying to get to me through my daughter, Barnes?" You teased softly, your fingers bravely tangling with his.

"Is it working?" He whispered, the warm flesh of his natural fingers brushing over your cheek.

"Maybe."

"Then yes." And without wasting another moment, his lips were on yours. A moan ripped its way from your throat at the first feel of him. It wasn't like you hadn't thought about it before because, Christ just look at the man, but nothing prepared you for the way he felt. His strong hands found their way around you quickly, one settling softly on your hip as the other cradled your face. When they suddenly gripped the back of your thighs and hauled you up, you shrieked, wrapping your legs around his waist immediately. "Shh," he taunted, "you'll wake the baby."

"She can kiss my - oh!" All thoughts fled your brain as his teeth sank down against your collarbone.

"That's my job." He growled, eyes dark.

"Bucky. Bedroom." You hissed. The super soldier needed no more instruction.

With long, determined strides, Bucky carried you to your room and plopped you on the bed before falling to his knees in front of you. "Bucky!" Your pants and panties were gone in a flash, ripped from your now goosebumps covered legs, and then his hands were on you - pushing your thighs apart.

"Y/N," he all but moaned as he kissed down your body, "God, you're beautiful. I could just look at you all day." His fingers trailing the insides of your thighs made it very difficult to answer. But somehow you found a way.

"Bucky, if you don't touch me-ah!" And just like that, your head was tossed back, cries echoing through the room as his metal fingers glided up and down the part of you that longed for him the most.

"God, you're so wet already. This wouldn't have anything to do with seeing me with the baby, would it?" You wanted to answer him, you really did. But the way his fingers skirted around your panties and met your flesh full on had you biting a damn hole into your lip. All you could do was nod. "Hmm, really? I'm not going to lie, seeing you bouncing a baby on your hip didn't leave me unaffected either. Helps that she had my hair." He winked down at you, licking his lips playfully.

"Oh yeah, because the baby's plastic hair being brown definitely makes it seem like she's yours." You quipped down at him, somehow still as sarcastic as always even with James Buchanan Barnes nestled comfortably between your legs. He smirked as he inched in closer, humming against the inside of your left thigh.

"I wouldn't mind it, you know." He drawled as his tongue darted out to draw slow circles on your thigh now. "Seeing you," lick, "caring for," suck, "my kid." And then he was on you and your back arched, a high pitched scream filled the room.

Followed by the sounds of a baby crying.

"Don't you dare!" You growled, nails digging into Bucky's shoulder blades when he made to get up.

"You're the one who said you wanted to be a good student." He tsked, winking down at you when he rose to his feet. You watched helplessly as he fled the room, and remained gone for close to 4 minutes. When he returned, you propped yourself up on your shoulders and did you best to glare at him indignantly. But when he shed his remaining clothes, there was no hiding the lust dancing in your eyes. "At least one of us cares about your grades." He chuckled as he stalked back to the bed, kneeling between your spread legs and tearing at your shirt and bra. You swore you could've cum from the look he was giving you alone.

"What did you do?" You huffed, jealous that he was able to get the doll to shut up so quickly.

"Well, Daddy duty called," he growled as he crawled up your body, and he definitely didn't miss the way you bit your lip and shivered at the word. Long fingers curled around your thighs and he brought them to his hips, encouraging your legs to squeeze tight around him. "Now, where were we?" And with a snap of his hips, he was fully sheathed inside you.

"Oh, Da-"

* * *

"-ddy!"

Bucky blinked slowly as he woke up, looking over at the clock on the bedside table. 3:27 a.m. And here he thought he might actually get some sleep tonight. You had done an awfully good job at wearing him out after all. You, and -

"Princess!" He chuckled as tiny feet made their way across the bed. "Why are you awake my darling?"

"I had a nightmare." The toddler pouted, plopping down on the bed between you and your husband. This effectively woke you up.

"What's wrong, sweetheart?" You asked groggily, holding your hand out. She held it tightly as she cast her eyes down and recounted the horrible dream of being taken away by the bad men that her poor Daddy has to fight on a daily basis.

"C'mere baby." Bucky beckoned with open arms. Without any hesitation, your daughter all but launched into his arms, earning a deep chuckle from your husband. "You know Daddy would never let anything happen to you, right?" She nodded vigorously.

"But Daddy, what if they hurt you?" She emphasized, her lips setting into a firm pout. The same pouting face that you sport from time to time.

"Well, then I guess it's a good thing that I've got my girls!" He cried, wiggling fingers tickling the squealing child. "No one can hurt me with such amazing heroes to protect me!" He continued his assault, tickling the little girl as you joined in as well. Little giggles filled the room before huffing breaths alerted you to her tired state. With a large yawn and a kiss to both parents' cheeks, she snuggled into Bucky's chest and fell fast asleep.

"I love you," you murmured against his lips. "And I love how much you love our baby."

"I love you too." He replied, slinging his arm around the both of you, cuddling you in tight and placing a kiss on both of your foreheads. "And I love that you gave her to me."


End file.
